User talk:Alex25
Archive 1:Total Wikia editing n00b | Archive 2:Archive in 3 days | Archive 3:Teh epick bttle ---- Why were you inactive for a bit? Mr. Guy 17:28, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Read last message of Archive 3. P.S. BTK is on Userpedia claiming to be a French/Austrian noble. Alex25, King 18:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe they're just inactive or bored of this place. Mr. Guy 00:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Just wondering... Lexi1212 is moving?Nintendo Game Cube 01:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Did you become friends in real life?I think she's from Ireland.Nintendo Game Cube 01:37, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Alex... I sent you a message on Userpedia asking what your sprites should look like in my comic. Please Respond. DRYGUYtalk Hi Alex! long time no see talk! OMG THIS GUY WILL DROWN → ~~\o/~~ SOMEBODY HELP! btw is unmario dying? No articles, no new users, only sysops... What is what is happening with unmario? Princess Daisy :D 18:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I think I'm the only user here who is not a sysop :p Princess Daisy :D 19:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, at the recent changes page there's only one guest who did 2 edits. unmario it's not so active :/ Princess Daisy :D 22:57, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Can I have a link to Luigi's Shed Wiki? Mr. Guy 00:53, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I don't know if you noticed but in the main page there's a gay ad (that's the most disgusting ad ever). Waht to do now to remove that crap?Shady Koopa. 00:59, 3 January 2009 (UTC) We have to do something for help unmario or it will die ://. but what? I dunno. For now I'm putting images at some articles :| . Princess Daisy :D 16:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Do you know this person? I think you do. I think his name is Cube Game. Curious, he also behaves like a pedophile. This person is a troll, and he's in love with you. Enough to threaten anyone who "hurts" you. He calls himself a "loller." Cube Game calls himself a "loller" too. They are ONE AND THE SAME. ~scarecrow Will you pay attention to ANYTHING he's doing? He's TROLLING OUR WIKI! You're supposed to be his friend, stop him! ~scarecrow Um, I find it hard to believe that he has no idea he's doing anything wrong. He's sockpuppeting, aslking for pictures of people (internet predator alert!!!) and los more. Just check Userpedia recent changes! ~scarecrow ARE YOU CONVINCED NOW THAT YOUR LITTLE BUDDY IS A TROLL?! Check Userpedia recentchanges! ~scarecrow dang it i think i'm gonna be deleted off this wiki K, so i used the only spam that's allowed on a user that has left the wiki, and I viewed a talk page for a guest user. IS THAT REALLY VANDALISM? I'm Linkzelda 1234, Fancygirl of UnMariowood! Alex its me Lexi Im back:> Heyo this is Lexi1212 Yo Im BAAAAAAAAAAAACK Thanks for the welcome, also, we should get people to get the Shoutbox trinket-thing or w/e they call em, so that people that dont want to use the chatroom, can still chat with everyone while editing. Also, please dont delete blocked users pages, just replace em with the blocked template (if we still have that). Vruet 23:27, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Stop calling it Un-Mario Wiki. It's UnMarioWiki. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) HEYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOO its me Lexi1212 wats up? yellow blue who is this its definatly Lexi1212 Heeeyyyyyyoooo hi hi noob Where r u hullop u gonna answer Hello Aluigi its ame lexi Yeah i am Boozooka. Unzooka